


Things That Could Happen

by spacethezach (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i guess?, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spacethezach
Summary: 26 things that /could/ happen.





	Things That Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in September and I thought I should share it with y'all after all this time

1\. Michael doesn't go to the party.

 

2\. Gavin isn't there.

 

3\. Gavin confesses, he's engaged. Michael is invited to the wedding.

 

4\. The party gets cancelled.

 

5\. Michael gets wasted, and kisses Gavin. Gavin slaps him.

 

6\. Before Michael can say anything, he takes a girl home.

7\. Michael heroically risks his life saving Gavin from a serial killer that's been hiding in a closet since 7:21 that morning.

 

8\. Nothing at all.

 

9\. Gavin gets diagnosed with cancer and begs Michael to pull the plug.

 

10\. Gavin introduces Michael to cocaine and suddenly Michael isn't in love anymore.

 

11\. Ryan, from theater, and Gavin have extremely loud sex in a spare room.

 

12\. Ryan, from theater, Michael and Gavin have extremely loud sex in a spare room.

 

13\. Michael throws up on Gavin's feet before he can say anything.

 

14\. The music is too loud, Gavin doesn't hear him.

 

15\. The music is too quiet, everyone hears him.

 

16\. He strikes a date.

 

17\. Michael bursts into tears and before Gavin can say anything, Michael runs outside, through the yard, out of the woods, into his car and runs away to a new country, changes  his name and starts a job at a shady burger joint with a hook-handed man named Cricket.

 

18\. They say the same thing at the same time.

 

19\. Michael watches Gavin from across the room and decides better of it.

 

20\. Gavin gets unbearably close to Michael and he spends the night with his mouth shut.

 

21\. Michael and Gavin have extremely loud sex in a spare room.

 

22\. They have a child, and Gavin always kisses Michael when he picks up their girl, and Michael's heart swells up.

 

23\. Gavin laughs and asks Michael if he's sick.

 

24\. Gavin's gone.

 

25\. They kiss and everyone applauds.

 

26\. Michael wakes up. Gavin was never real to begin with.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Which one is your favourite?


End file.
